Protect me
by hanabananana
Summary: Instead of Erasing Lelouch's memories so he forgets his existance of ever being Zero, Charles Zi Britannia forces Lelouch to forget everything...ever. And stuff. I'm bad at writing summaries. SUZALULU! that more or less sums it up. I fail so bad... YAY
1. Chapter 1

OMG I'M NOT DEAD? NOWAI!  
blah wanted to write a CG fic for a while but never got around to it  
This will most likely be a SuzakuxLelouch fic, I don't know... I just wrote it off the top of my head. (I should _really_ plan these things more...)  
**Code Geass is not mine btw, y'know incase anyone out there thought it was. Just sayin' ****:V**

**CHAPTUH WUN COMMENCE!** (lol and I call myself an English Literature A level student...)

* * *

Clenched in his fist the tangled onyx hair of his childhood companion, Sir Suzaku Kururugi kneeled facing the King. The Holy Britannian Emperor. The ruler of the world. Lelouch struggled to break free of Suzaku's grip grunting as he did so, like a wild animal in a cage. Degraded and defeated, Lelouch was at a loss, facing his father, he knew the king would have no mercy. Never had the man shown any form of fatherly compassion or compassion of any kind towards his rebellious son who lay, struggling like a worm under the hold of his loyal subject. The King marched towards the pair agonizingly slow. Each step reverberating around the dark walls of empty throne room. A faint, pinkish glow emanated from Lelouch's left eye as his geass shone. There was no escape. Enraged, Lelouch struggled again, though his hands were tied behind his back and Suzaku's hand was clamped so tightly on his hair that his scalp ached, he would _not_ be defeated. Certainly not at the hands of Suzaku, whom he had dearly wished could have been his ally. He lifted his head a fraction, catching a glimpse of his father's stone-like face, only to have it slammed back down onto the hard floor. The red carpet beneath him burned his cheek as he continued to scramble, an ugly scowl dominating on his delicate features.

Suzaku, the noble knight humbly bowed his head to the king, his left hand raised to his chest in patriotic respect. Though the loyal knight was born Japanese he had worked his way up to become an honorary Britannian soldier, then Princess Euphemia had promoted him to her personal knight, making him the most respected of any Japanese born citizen. That is respected by the Britannians, the Japanese, or 'Eleven's' no longer had the right to hold an opinion in the new world.  
Lelouch squirmed more and more as the King finally stopped before the two. Not surprisingly, the knight had no trouble supressing him, Lelouch's flaw was always his lacking athletic ability and his lean frame trembled under Suzaku's strength. It was almost tragic, such a powerful leader crushed beneath him yet Suzaku felt no mercy towards him. His duty was to catch Zero, to him, it was Lelouch's choice that they were enemies. He berated himself for thinking them as friends once his identity as Zero had become evident. Suzaku's knee dug firmly into Lelouch's back to the point where a dull pain ached through his spine the more he relentlessly struggled. Slumped on the floor, the mighty Zero was defeated beneath the weight of the boy he grew up with. The teenage rebel's hair was damp with his own blood and left on his face were dried streaks of deep red. Blackened bags were embedded under his eyes as the lack of sleep was catching up with him, Lelouch's head pounded from the recent insomnia as well as the wound inflicting from Suzaku's bullet ricochetting off the Zero mask which still leaked a warm ruby coloured substance, which spilled into his eyes, compromising his vision. His head was forcefully push downwards, leaving only the polished black shoes of his father, Charles Zi Britannia, in his blurred sight.  
"Face me." Pounded the unforgiving voice of the Britannian king, mercilessly towards his son. Lelouch's struggling escalated as Suzaku tugged at his hair, forcing his neck to bend backwards and his face to meet that of his father. He tried to pull away from Suzaku's iron grip, he cried out in pain as his scalp ripped, leaving a clump of soft midnight black hair in Suzaku's hand as lelouch slammed his face back against the regal red carpet with a forceful yet shaky "No!", causing yet more blood to gather on his purely whitened face. However Suzaku clearly still had control over the situation as his right hand gripped Lelouch's jaw whilst the other was employed to hold his eyes open whilst Emporer Charles spoke.  
"Forget..."  
"N...NO!" Lelouch screamed, tensing up.  
"Forget Everything!" The King roared, his own geass gleaming in the darkness, much stronger than that of Lelouch, weakened as he was. Suzaku braced himself for another ear shattering scream but it didn't come. Lelouch just slumped in his grip, staring at his father with a blank expression quite undramatically.  
_'How pathetic' _Suzaku thought. For one so mighty to fall so low, he was right, it was pathetic.

The King began to take his leave. His long proud strides filling the silent room with the echoes of his footsteps.  
"Your highness, I beg you're forgiveness," Suzaku began, still on his knees, holding onto Lelouch's feeble form. "but what should I do with...with Lelouch?" He stammered, unsure whether it was acceptable to mention his name in the presence of the King.  
"It doesn't matter to me. As far as I'm concerned, the boy is dead." He stated, and without bothering to turn back, he left the room. Sighing, Suzaku turned Lelouch onto his back, supporting his head as he had fallen unconscious. His face resembled a mask of peace. His usually hard and determined eyes seemed finally at rest and his mouth hung open a fraction. It was incredibly uncharacteristic yet the ghostly face of Lelouch seemed somewhat familiar. Suzaku felt a shiver run through his spine as he saw the face of a Lelouch from 8 years ago, etched onto the 17 year-old's motionless features. The familiarity was so uncanny that the knight had to force himself to remember who this person really was. He was certainly not an ally. Not anymore.

Suzaku harshly tried awakening the exiled prince of Britannia however, reminding himself that Lelouch would remember nothing of the Zero revolution, nor the battle the two had fought, he struggled to release the scowl from his face and replaced it with the concerned look of an old friend. From what Suzaku had confidentially been told, the King was to return Lelouch's life to what it was several months earlier. Unsure of the workings of the peculiar power named 'Geass', Suzaku knew only that he was wary of it and had no idea how the King had carried out his plan with his Geass.  
Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, revealing soft amethyst windows which portrayed a clueless expression. Suzaku feigned a laugh. It was an odd feeling, moments ago, he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, yet now he was forced to act as though the last 6 months had not happened. Lelouch said nothing, confusing Suzaku who was expecting at least a "where am I?" from the teenager who merely stared up in awe at Suzaku who was still supporting him. Disturbed, the knight dropped Lelouch to the floor, who flinched in pain, and stood, towering over him. Staggeringly, Lelouch sat upright on his knees and leaned forward, clutching onto Suzaku's leg with his right hand, eyes still locked onto the taller's calculating face in a way the distinctly resembled a helpless cub. Suzaku abruptly pulled his leg away rejecting Lelouch's feeble gesture, causing him to stumble backwards.

Lelouch sat on his knees nervously staring at the floor. The room was cold, causing him to wrap his arms over his torso and shiver lightly but he refused to move. Suzaku took a step back towards the dazed boy and kneeled to his height, looking him directly in the face. Lelouch's chin held firmly in Suzaku's palm, the superior inspected the other's eyes, checking for any signs of his Geass yet finding none. His hold was neither gentle nor subtle but Lelouch did not recoil from Suzaku's stern grip or avert his eyes. Instead he was captivated by the Knight's own emerald eyes.  
"Lelouch?" Suzaku said slowly. "Don't tell me Emporer Charles erased _all _of your memories...?" He asked hopelessly, expecting no response. Painted on his face was a mixture of confusion and wariness and though he denied he felt anything for his enemy, there was a hint of genuine concern. The muted Lelouch brought his own hand up to rest on that of Suzaku's which still gripped his face. A faint smile emerged on his soft lips, conveying his trust to the other. Suzaku released Lelouch's face and withdrew himself for the second time. He had no time to be dealing with the situation. Lelouch was not his responsibilty and he owed his enemy nothing. Suzaku convinced himself of this as he took several long strides to the door and exited, leaving Lelouch shrouded in darkness, isolated in the cold, void throne room.

* * *

lolololololololol shonen ai bishi love :3


	2. Chapter 2

Did some research and realised my story is WAY out of sync with the events in the anime. just use your **IMAGINATION! **  
It's been ages since I actually watched Code Geass...  
I suck at this ._.  
**Feel free to be hatin' on me for the long wait, I would. Sorry about that btw.**

* * *

Suzaku looked into the reflection of his sleepless eyes through the mirror on his bathroom wall. Painstakingly brushing a comb through his knotted chocolate brown hair after a night of tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn't quite come to a conclusion as to why he had been so restless, he had kept his mind away from the image of lelouch, helplessly on his knees, somewhat successfully. Running the tap, he proceeded to wash his face with the ice cold water in an attempt to wake himself up. The bathroom, along with the rest of the apartment was not particularly sizey, though Suzaku was proud of his home. Despite his neighbours being elevens, he frequently greeted them and more than once had he visited their home for dinner. They had no idea of his Britannian status and took him simply as one of themselves. Not even questioning his lack of parents, orphans had dramatically increased in numbers since the Britannian invasion.

Leading a double life between being a Knight of the Round and a student at Ashford Academy was exhausting and he needed a suitable place to live where he could easily get to wherever he was needed. He used to spend many nights with Lelouch and Nunnally, staying at theirs when he was not needed by the military yet that was before, and this was now. Lelouch was all that he detested and Nunnally had been taken away by the empire. The ignorant days he had spent with his friends were behind him, now his career must take full priority. Suzaku noticed bags had begun to form under his eyes and concluded that his double life was beginning to take a toll on him, perhaps he should request some time off. After capturing Zero, he was more than deserving, yet he was far too reliable and quickly banished any thoughts of a vacation. After brushing his teeth, the young knight returned to his bedroom where he dressed hurriedly in the Ashford Academy uniform before heading off to school. According to the plan, Lelouch should be there, but Suzaku couldn't help but remember the hopeless boy's curious eyes and wonder whether the Emperor had in fact erased _all _of his memories...

Suzaku arrived at school early and took his seat, waiting for the rest of his classmates to arrive. The plan was for Lelouch to return to school, the same as always, just lacking several major memories from the last few months. The teen sat staring at the entrance as students piled in and took their seats in groups, chatting idly. Waiting for his dark haired peer to arrive. Yet the boy had an itching feeling that Lelouch would not walk through the door. His feeling was confirmed when the teacher arrived and Lelouch's seat remained empty. Class went on as normal. Hardly anyone took notice of his absence. Suzaku could not deny that he was concerned, Lelouch's feeble frame had clung to him so desperately the night before...Yet the monstrous face of his relentless murderous side continued to play around in the knight's mind. That was, until his thoughts finally ordered themselves and Suzaku realised; If Lelouch wasn't here...where exactly was he? Rising to his feet, Suzaku interrupted the lecture he wasn't paying attention to, took an abrupt bow and left, claiming he was feeling unwell. Which in actual fact, wasn't an entire lie.

* * *

Lelouch lay, curled up in a ball, on the cold floor where Suzaku had left him. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell with a gentle rhythm. Like a helpless stray kitten, the boy had waited all night for the brown haired male to return and had eventually fallen asleep. His slumber was dreamless yet undisturbed. As the night succumbed to morning, beams of dim, orange light gradually poured through the stain-glass windows illuminating the once sombre room in which Lelouch had met his fate. All darkness of the room was eradicated leaving an innocent chamber where the boy rested.  
The peaceful aura was interrupted as footsteps made themselves apparent. The muffled sound grew louder as the source came closer. A creak followed by the slamming of the heavy door announced the arrival of the Emperor Charles. His sour mood darkened dangerously as he took a double take and noticed the bundle that was Lelouch who had awoken abruptly at the loud disturbance. A sadistic scowl emerged on the Kings face as he turned on his heel and painstakingly strolled towards him. Each step echoing around the cavern like gunshots before he came to a stop, towering above the trembling boy. The Monarch's face was as solid as stone as his glare penetrated Lelouch's misty eyes, half closed from sleep. Bending down, he clenched a fistful of Lelouch's already torn clothing and lifted the boy to meet his own face, his legs dangled an inch from the ground. Frozen with fear, the confused ex-prince had no will to struggle and merely hung in his father's grip unable to do anything but clutch onto the hold Charles had on his chest. His eyes now alert with terror. The monstrous being before him stood statue-like, contemplating how best to dispose of the unnecessary vermin littering his kingdom and who was responsible for not doing so earlier.

"I remember when you were just a baby" Charles growled to the teen, who was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. "How everyone doted upon you." raising his free arm, the King took Lelouch's face in his hand and forced his eyes to look into his own, searching for any evidence of geass. Finding none, the king breathed a slow maniacal chuckle, growing louder as Lelouch averted his eyes, unable to comprehend. "Even then I knew you were merely a tool" he spat, causing lelouch to screw up his eyes before the King violently thrusted him aside. Landing with a heavy thump, Lelouch felt a sharp pain in his ribs and head as his body collided with the marble floor in a heap. "The only think I _don't _understand is why you're still here" he hissed as his foot dug into the other's already damaged ribs. A howl of pain echoed through the throne room and hot, angry tears seeped through Lelouch's clenched eyelids as he bent over in pain. A whimper of pain and confusion had barely escaped his quivering lips before a second blow came, making it impossible for Lelouch to inhale. Spluttering in his attempt to breathe, the boy lay helplessly in pain, awaiting a third strike. He barely acknowledged the penetrating sound of the opening doors above the King's angry grunts and the third kick struck with double the ferocity of the previous two. He felt the remainder of oxygen leave his lungs. Black spots invaded his vision as he begun to lose consciousness. Expecting a fourth blow to his shattered ribs to finish him off, he wished for the impending blackness that infiltrated to take over completely, to obscure the pain.

Suzaku stood at the entrance to the throne room almost horrified at the sight he saw. The initial shock confused when he remembered that it was still Lelouch, his twisted enemy who controlled other's lives for his own motives. Yet his emotions insisted in being conflicted as he took in the submissive and defeated look of the beaten being and he realised he was simply unable to watch such a spectacle with a clear conscience. Regardless of his previous identity, the person lying broken on the floor was not the same Lelouch as before. Regretting it even before he had spoken, Suzaku willed himself towards the King and uttered a small "stop."  
Immediately sinking to his knees, Suzaku awaited as he expected the King's anger to be transferred to himself. When nothing came, he decided to continue.  
"I beg forgiveness your highness, it is entirely my fault for not taking care of him, but...this is merely cruelty." His eyes remained glued to the floor as he spoke, still half expecting the King to unleash his rage upon him. Though he would have almost wished that rage to come had he known what was to happen next.

"Rise" The Monarch muttered imperatively. As he did as ordered, Suzaku's eyes widened in horror at the gun being handed to him by the superior. "I trust you to make up for this by taking care of it now." Hesitantly, Suzaku took the gun, unsure of himself. Any disobedience now would certainly end his career...or worse.

He slowly raised the shaft of the weapon and trained it upon the limp Lelouch before cautiously stepping towards him, shaking slightly yet his eyes never leaving Lelouch's barely conscious form. The King took several steps back, causing Suzaku to momentarily break his fixed gaze before placing it back to his former friend. His fingers shuddered on the trigger.

The sound was louder than anything Suzaku had ever heard, mostly due to the pounding headache that he felt pumping through his skull. The echo lingered as the birds nesting in the trees outside frantically fluttered away in panic.

* * *

:O woah dude.


End file.
